3ª Temporada (Fear the Walking Dead)
|distribuidoras = • AMC |n° de episodios = 16 episódios |maior audiência = "Em Breve" |primeiro episodio = "Eye of the Beholder" |ultimo episodio = "Sleigh Ride" |transmissão original = 04 de junho 2017- |precedido por = 2ª Temporada |sucedido por = 4ª Temporada }} center|340px A Terceira Temporada da série Fear the Walking Dead, do canal a cabo AMC, foi renovada em 15 de Abril de 2016, e contém 16 episódios. Fear the Walking Dead Renewed for Season 3 at AMC Fear the Walking Dead é uma série desenvolvida para a televisão por Robert Kirkman, Dave Erickson, Gale Anne Hurd, David Alpert e Gregory Nicotero; e é inspirada na popular série de quadrinhos criado por Kirkman, Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard. Nesta temporada, após os eventos trágicos que ocorreram, Madison consegue reunir sua família novamente e todos eles são capturados por uma perigosa milícia americana. Lutando por suas vidas, eles conseguem escapar e se refugiar em um humilde rancho e pretendem fazê-lo de seu novo lar. Strand, que permaneceu no Rosarito Beach Hotel, dedica-se a ajudar pessoas feridas, mas mesmo provando seu lado bom, Elena o manda embora no qual o homem caí em apuros. Enquanto isso, Ofelia, também sozinha, testará suas habilidades de sobrevivência, tomando decisões difíceis e fazendo o que for preciso para sobreviver assim como seu pai fazia. As filmagens da terceira temporada iniciaram em 10 de Janeiro de 2017, e a produção permanece inalterada nesta temporada, no entanto, esta será a última temporada de Dave Erickson como showrunner, sendo substituído na quarta temporada por Andrew Chambliss e Ian Goldberg, que também se juntaram à nova equipe de Scott M. Gimple. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3_(Fear_The_Walking_Dead)#cite_note-production-14 Enredo Elenco O elenco principal da terceira temporada possui 12 atores regulares. Danay Garcia (Luciana Galvez) e Dayton Callie (Jeremiah Otto) foram promovidos para o elenco regular após suas participação na temporada anterior. Daniel Sharman (Troy Otto), Sam Underwood (Jake Otto) e Lisandra Tena (Lola Guerrero) se juntam ao elenco da série como personagens regulares. 'Estrelando' ;Elenco Relugar * Kim Dickens como Madison Clark (12/16) * Cliff Curtis como Travis Manawa (2/16) * Frank Dillane como Nicholas Clark (12/16) * Alycia Debnam-Carey como Alicia Clark (12/16) * Colman Domingo como Victor Strand (9/16) * Mercedes Mason como Ofelia Salazar (7/16) * Danay Garcia como Luciana Galvez (4/16) * Daniel Sharman como Troy Otto (12/16) * Sam Underwood como Jake Otto (10/16) * Lisandra Tena como Lola Guerrero (3/16) * Dayton Callie como Jeremiah Otto (6/16) * Rubén Blades como Daniel Salazar (6/16) 'Também Estrelando' ;Elenco Recorrente * Michael William Freeman como Blake Sarno (11/16) * Lindsay Pulsipher como Charlene Daley (2/16) * Jason Manuel Olazabal como Dante Esquivel (2/16) * Rae Gray como Gretchen Trimbol (3/16) * Jesse Borrego como Efrain Morales (3/16) * Michael Greyeyes como Qaletaqa Walker (8/16) * Justin Rain es Crazy Dog (8/16) ;Participación Especial * Ross McCall como Steven (1/16) * Noel Fisher como Willy (1/16) * Brenda Strong como Ilene Stowe (1/16) * Karen Bethzabe como Elena Reyes (1/16) * Ramses Jimenez como Hector Reyes (1/16) * Emma Caulfield como Tracy Otto (1/16) * Ricardo J. Chacon como J.C. (1/16) 'Elenco de Apoio' * Hugo Armstrong como Vernon Trimbol (2/16) * Dominic Bogart como Joseph acreditado como Joe (4/16) * Ariadnali de la Peña Zepeda como Ava (1/16) * Worth Howe como Russell Brown (3/16) * Heather Wynters como Martha Brown (3/16) * Sara Benoit como Pat Daley (2/16) * Justin Deely como Mike Trimbol (3/16) * Phillip Fallon como Terrance Shafford (2/16) * Marshall Fox como Geoff (1/16) * Mat Lasky como Coop (8/16) * Luke Spencer Roberts como Gabe Dille (2/16) * Nathan Sutton como Jimmie (4/16) * Ricardo Moreno Villa como Everardo (1/16) * Itza Sodi como Pablito (1/16) * Rodrigo Del Villar Casas como Othón (1/16) * Jenny Schmidt como Sra. Twomey (1/6) * Ila Marie Alvarez Kamena como Erin (1/16) * Rocky McMurray como Phil McCarthy (1/16) * Ericka Kreutz como Kathy Trimbol (1/16) * Luke B. Miller como Dax Daley (1/16) * Brennan Keel Cook como Guarda (1/16) * Graham Sibley como Próxima Vítima (1/16) * Maru Alfaro como Mãe (1/16) * David Arturo Cabezud Fernandez como Homem (1/16) * Ricardo Elihu Alanis Gonzales como Jovem (1/16) * Kinsey McLean como Médico (1/16) * Omar Paul Yñigo Meza como Esposo (1/16) * Faustino Bojorquez Arellano como Guarda Oficial (1/16) * Alex Aschinger como Diretor (1/16) * Eva Luz Corpus Guajardo como Anciana (1/16) * Daniel Moncada como Homem sangrando (1/16) * John Schaffer como''Homem do quintal'' (1/16) * Pedro Rodman como Pai (1/16) * Dana Dorel como Mulher infectada (1/16) Episódios Imagens Promocionais Fear-the-walking-dead-madison-dickens-season-3-photo-promo-instagram_%281%29.png Fear-the-walking-dead-alicia-carey-season-3-photo-promo-instagram.png Fear-the-walking-dead-troy-charman-season-3-photo-promo-instagram.png Madison-leader-season-3.png Alicia-fighter-season-3.png Nick-pespective-season-3.png Strad-survivor-season-3.png Ofelia-compassionete-season-3.png Daniel-killer-season3.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_madison_dickens.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_travis_curtis.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_nick_dillane.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_alicia_carey.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_ofelia_mason.png Fear_the_walking_dead_s3_promo_strand_domingo.png Season_3.jpg Curiosidades *Os dois primeiros episódios da primeira parte da temporada serão exibidos na mesma noite dia 4 de junho, o mesmo acontecera com os episódios 7 e 8 (dois últimos da primeira parte) que serão exibidos dia 9 de julho.Fonte tirada de http://www.fearthewalkingdead.com.br/fear-the-walking-dead-3-temporada-estreia/. Referências Categoria: Temporadas Categoria: Temporadas de Fear The Walking Dead